general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Life/In The Eye Of The Storm
This is the nineteenth episode of the A New Life Season Two and the twenty-seventh episode overall. "You don't think we're going to let you in that easily, do you?" asked Duncan, menacingly smiling like always. "Fuck, not these guys..." said Pete to himself, as the three stopped running. ---- "He doesn't look too happy to see us, brother. I wonder why..." said Duncan. "Hey, cyclops, how's your eye?" "Get out of the way, or else..." said Pete, in a threatening tone. "Or else what? You'll kill us? Jesus Christ, I think you lost some of your brains with your eye. You are clearly in disadvantage here." said Dennis, shaking his rifle. "Now back off!" "That's not going to happen!" replied Leon. All the five raised their guns, aiming at each other, their hands on the triggers. Duncan and Dennis could have better weapons, but they were dealing with three people. "Dennis and Duncan... Dee and Dum. Jasper's lap dogs, loyal to the end..." mocked them Pete with a fainting laugh. "You're outnumbered here! Just put your guns down!" ordered Angela. "How about you suck on my balls, lady?" replied Duncan. "Say that again, asshole!" she said, ready to shoot. "How about you - suck - on - my - balls?... Lady." he repeated. "Motherfucker!" Pete yelled as he charged towards the twin. He felt his balance weird and the rage made his face muscles contract, causing pain, but he ignored it. He grabbed Duncan's rifle and the two started struggling for it. "Hey, get the fuck away from him you shi-" Dennis started, but got cut-off by a shot to his face, that gazed through and cut off his other ear. "AAaagh! You fucking bitch!" he grunted at Angela, before being jumped by Leon. "Are you mad? I think you are... Hehe, do you want to kill me? Do you?" asked Duncan, looking straight in Pete's eye with a maniac laugh "Of course you do. It feels great. Killing. Making sure your prey suffer. But you already know that... You've done it before..." "I'm not like you!" Pete shouted as he headbutted Duncan, temporarily stunning the man and allowing him to take his gun and punch him to the ground. "Back off!" he ordered, pointing at Duncan with his own gun. "You too, back the fuck off!" Leon said, slowly walking backwards away from Dennis, who was also at the ground, face bruised from a fist fight. "Now what we do with them?" asked Angela, as the twins got up, wiping away the blood from their mouths at the same time, making the same facial expression, like a mirrored image. "What do you mean "What we do with them?" We fucking kill 'em, that's what we do!" replied Leon, angrily. "Yeah, kill us! If you dare to. Fucking pussies, can't even kill a threa-" started taunting Duncan, but never got to finish it. The shot hit him straight in his left eye and blew the back of his head in the way out. He fell to the ground already dead beside his brother. "Right in the eye... Oh well, poetic justice." said Pete. "Oh shit... Look, this doesn't have to end like this, you know?" said Dennis, obviously scared to die. "You don't have to kill me... I never did anything to your people... Your friend, your eye... That was all them... Jasper and my brother... You can just... You can set me free, and I promise you... You'll never see me again. I swear upon my life!" "It's funny because not two fucking minutes ago you had a fucking AK pointed at us." replied Leon. "Did you lost all your courage, biggie boy?" "Please... I just want to live..." pleaded the man. "Pathetic..." said Angela. "Come on, Jasper is not going to wait for us!" ---- In the middle of the chaos, Tyrone and Jim got separated from the main group. They were completely lost in enemy territory, not knowing the layout and with zombies and bandits all over. "This fucking place is a war zone! There's no way we're getting out of this!" yelled Jim, as a bullet flied by inches away from his head. "This plan is fucked up, we just run like scared chickens in Iraq!" "Hey, aren't you the prisoners?" yelled a bandit noticing the escape, before being quickly shot in the head by Jim. "Jim, shut the fuck up! Complaining isn't going to help anyone!" said Tyrone, elbowing a zombie's head and crushing it under his foot. "We just gotta find that turd Francis and get back to the rest of the people, he knows what to do!" "Where is that guy anyway? How the fuck did you got us both lost?" asked Jim. "You gonna put the blame on me now? I don't know how we got in this either, but here we are and we gotta get out of it!" "Whatever." Jim grunted as he shot another zombie. "How many shots you got left? I'm almost clean!" "I got enough! There they are!" said Tyrone, spotting three caps at the distance. One of them was white, the other blue and the third military green. Coming from around the corner following them, distinguishable blonde and blue hairs with a long brown hair waving at very last. "I found the sonuvabitches!" ---- "Where are Tyrone and Jim? They were with us like two minutes ago!" asked Nate. "I'm sure they're fine! We already got a lot to worry about ourselves!" said Kurt. "Don't worry, we're almost there! I already can see the gate!" said Francis. "We're going to make it, guys! We're going to make it- Aaaaagh!" Francis fell to his knees as he raised his hand to his bleeding shoulder. A shot was fired at them. "Francis, are you alright? Someone is fucking shooting at us!" yelled Kurt. "Kurt, look!" said Nate, pointing to a window in the last floor of the main building. The principal's office. A small head of red hair was visible even at that distance, as well as a sniper rifle. "It was that fucker Jasper. I thought Pete went to take care of him, what happened?" he asked. "It doesn't matter, we gotta keep moving!" yelled Francis. "Hey, wait up! God damn it, wait up!" a voice was heard. Kurt turned around to see Tyrone and Jim running to them. Jim was also holding a bleeding shoulder. "Ty! Jim! Where the fuck were you at?" asked Kurt. "You're bleeding! Did you got-?" "I'm not bitten if that's what you're thinking. I'm fucking shot! This plan is a fluke!" Jim harshly replied "He didn't let me look at it, the goddamn clod! I'm not buying this "I'm shot" bullshit, I didn't hear no shot! But that's for later!" Tyrone said. "Here, we have to turn here and then we're in the clear!" said Francis, pointing to a corner. Just when he turned at the said corner, passing by a badly illuminated alley were the thrash was kept before and even after the apocalypse, Francis felt something grab him at his shoulders and pull him. He screamed in fear seconds before he felt the horrible pain of rotten teeth sinking in his shoulder. The zombies hiding there smelled his bleeding. "AaaaaGh! Someone help me!" he cried for help as three more zombies bit him in the ankle, waist and arm. "Shit! Francis!" Kurt let out a shock scream. "There's nothing we can do, Kurt! He's already bitten, and we're low on ammo, we can't waste it shooting him!" yelled Jim. "But he's suffering! We gotta pull him out of his misery!" said Nate. "Kid, shut up! We can't do nothing, keep moving!" rudely said Jim. "Hey, don't you fucking talk to him like that, motherfucker!" Kurt said, stopping and grabbing Jim by his collars. "You disrespect my fucking brother again and you'll end up five feet under the fucking ground! YOU HEAR ME?" "LET GO OF ME!" Jim yelled. "Come on, we gotta go!" said Tyrone, grabbing Kurt and pulling him away from the man. "You can kick his ass later, I'm the first one to agree that he deserves it, now we have to go!" Kurt stopped for a moment thinking in a reply but simply closed his mouth and nodded. He glared at Jim with fury and started running again, leaving the still screaming Francis to die. "Sorry brother." he said to himself. ---- "You think you can just come here and take everything I care? Everything I love?" yelled Jasper to himself as he shot another zombie, saving one of his men. "First you took my son from me... My only son, my only memory of how things used to be... And now you want to take my community from me." he shot another. "Everything was fucking fine before this assholes appeared! It was going to work... Things were going to be okay... BUT YOU HAD TO FUCKING RUIN IT ALL!" ---- "There it is! The gate! We made it, people!" said Kurt in joy. He pointed his gun at a last zombie in the way and just ran for it. He kept running towards the gate until he heard a scream behind him. "Aaaagh! Kurt, help me!" Nate cried for help as a zombie grabbed him by his arm. He tried to shoot it but his gun was jammed with no ammo. "Nate! I'm coming!" he yelled, but felt a hand on his chest trying to stop him. "We gotta keep moving! You can't go back now!" said Jim, holding Kurt in his arms, attempting to drag him away from the base. "Fuck you, Jim! I ain't leaving my own brother!" he said, punching Jim's face, knocking him on the ground and breaking his nose. Kurt ran back to his brother and shoved the zombie away from him, pinning it against a wall. The dead man grunted and waved his arms at him, trying to take a bite but, before he could do anything, Kurt grabbed him and pushed it to the ground. He mounted on the dead and started slamming the butt of his gun against its nape over and over, even after it was already clearly dead, in a fit of rage. "You... Don't... Hurt my little brother, you fucking thing!" he screamed, as he kept smashing the now disfigured zombie head with his gun. He raised it one more time for a final blow but looked at his brother first. Nate's face was terrified, he never saw his brother so furious before. "K-Kurt... Are you okay?" he asked, almost crying in fear. "I'm... I'm... Of course I'm okay..." he said, getting up. "As long as you're okay, I'm okay. I just... I think I overreacted a bit. I just... Fuck, I can't lose you." he said, hugging the boy. "He didn't..." "No, he didn't bit me. He sneaked up on me while I stopped for a second to catch my breath... I tried to shoot but I missed... It was my last bullet." he said, sorrowful. "It was stupid, I shouldn't have missed. I knew how to do, I don't know how I missed." "It's alright, you panicked... It's okay to get scared sometimes. Nothing happened to you, right? You're fine." he said, checking on the boy's clothes for possible bite marks. "Yeah, but you saved me again. I can't even take care of myself, how would I make it through something like this if you weren't here?" the boy asked. "Don't be stupid, I'll always be here for you." Kurt said, patting his brother's cap. BLAM! A shot was heard on the distance. The whole world seemed to slow down at Kurt's surroundings. His smile faded away as he realized something wet dripping from his neck. He slowly fell to his knees, hands on the neck, realizing that it was blood. He looked, helpless, at Nate. His face even more scared than before. They were both scared. Kurt tried to say something but his throat was filled with blood. He fell to the ground as he started to choke on his own blood. "Little shit..." Jasper whispered to himself in joy as he grabbed his rifle and hurriedly exited his office through the fire exit. "Kurt?..." Nate asked in terror as he watched the scene. ---- Decide Dennis Green's fate Kill Dennis Spare Dennis Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison *Leon Carter *Tyrone *Jasper Also Starring: *Jim *Matthew (No Lines) *Jessie (No Lines) *Sarah (No Lines) *Dennis Green *Duncan Green *Stephanie Villa* *Does not appear in this episode Co-Stars: *Francis Deaths *Francis (Alive) - Devoured by several zombies. *Kurt Harrison (Alive) - Shot through his neck by Jasper. *Duncan Green (Alive) - Shot in the head by Pete. Trivia *Last appearance of Francis (Alive). *Last appearance of Kurt (Alive). *Last appearance of Duncan Green (Alive).